Di Balik Tikungan
by Periculum In Mora
Summary: Begitu mendapati sahabat karibnya bergandengan tangan dengan pria lain, Milo belajar untuk tidak lagi bermimpi terlalu tinggi. Ditikung memang tidak enak. Namun akhirnya dia disadarkan; selalu ada sesuatu di balik tikungan. Shounen-ai.


**Di Balik Tikungan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya (c) Masami Kurumada**

 **Rating: Teen**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Warning: Crack pair, Shounen-ai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hingga akhir pagi, Milo merasa baik-baik saja. Lama ia paham, bahwa selama ini dirinya telah terjebak dalam drama. Pemandangan dua pria muda bergandengan tangan cukup membuatnya mengerti untuk tidak lagi bermimpi terlalu tinggi.

"Maaf tidak memberi tahumu jauh-jauh hari," sahabat karibnya, Camus, terlihat amat menyesal.

Ekspresi Camus sungguh menyiratkan rasa bersalah. Milo yang awalnya ingin lari dari sana, membatalkan niatnya seketika. Dilihatnya siapa yang menggenggam tangan sang sahabat, kedua bahunya terasa berat.

"Aku senang, kok," Milo memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Maksudku, dari dulu aku tahu kalian cocok."

Bohong.

"Kamu tidak marah karena saya menyimpan rahasia?" Camus bertanya. Merendahkan suaranya.

"Enggaklah."

Bohong.

"Terima kasih."

Wajah Camus merona saat kekasih barunya semakin mengeratkan genggaman. Milo berharap dirinyalah yang pertama membuat lelaki Perancis tersebut berekspresi demikian. Meski ia mengambil _start_ lebih awal, garis _finish_ nyatanya telah direbut duluan. Oleh orang yang sama sekali tidak ia perkirakan.

"Kukasih kalian privasi, deh. Awas saja kalau kau bikin Camus nangis ya, Saga," tertawa pahit, Milo pamit sambil menguatkan hati.

Saga menggumamkan terima kasih yang semakin membuatnya emosi. Milo ingin sekali membenci pria ini. Dia ingin sekali menghujami Saga Scarlet Needle demi melampiaskan rasa sakit hatinya. Demi mengajari Saga tata krama. Demi memberikan pemahaman bahwa menikung itu salah. Tapi semakin Milo berusaha melakukannya, semakin ia tidak bisa.

Akan lebih mudah jika Saga adalah orang yang jahat. Akan lebih mudah jika Saga seorang yang bengis dan kejam. Akan lebih mudah jika orang itu Ares, bukannya Saga. Milo dengan senang hati membencinya, menggebukinya kalau perlu.

Tapi tidak. Saga adalah lelaki yang baik. Bahkan terkesan polos dibalik wajahnya yang keras. Tidak ada alasan untuk membenci pria ini. Meski dia telah meretakkan hati Milo hingga tak bersisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gosip cepat menyebar. Milo tidak mengatakan apapun kepada siapapun perihal berita ini, namun seisi Sanctuary telah tahu ketika pagi datang kembali. Barangkali Aphrodite yang melakukannya. Atau barangkali Camus dan Saga tidak malu lagi bergandengan tangan di muka umum hingga yang lain menyadari mereka bukan sekedar teman.

Milo berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya.

Dirinya patah hati, memang. Namun itu bukan alasan untuk membenci segalanya. Milo betul ingin sekali memarahi seseorang, tapi ia tidak tahu siapa tepatnya. Kemudian dia menyadari, satu-satunya orang yang patut dimarahi sekarang ini adalah dirinya sendiri.

Jika dirinya punya pesona lebih, Camus tidak mungkin menyukai pria lain. Jika dirinya punya ketampanan lebih (sedikit saja lagi), Camus tidak akan punya kesempatan menyukai pria lain. Jika Milo lebih sempurna lagi, Camus pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya. Dan puluhan jika-jika yang lain.

Saga tiga kali lipat lebih rupawan daripada Milo. Lebih perkasa, lebih bijaksana, lebih dihormati siapa saja. Bahkan saking memesonanya Gemini Saga, Dewa Ares sendiri memiliki minat padanya. Memerangkap perhatian seorang dewa jelas merupakan pertanda. Bahwa Saga menang atas segala-galanya. Bahwa Milo bukan apa-apa.

Bahwa Milo bukan siapa-siapa.

Dua hari sejak sahabat karibnya jadian, merupakan bencana. Semua orang menerima meski awalnya tampak _shock_. Aiolos hampir jantungan malahan, dia selama ini berpikir Saga tidak memiliki keinginan semacam itu. Semua mengira Saga aseksual. Tapi nyatanya sang Gemini adalah yang pertama di Sanctuary dalam mengukuhkan sebuah hubungan.

Deathmask menyeletuk, bertanya apakah mungkin SagaMus bukanlah yang terakhir, mungkin saja pionir. Dia berkomentar barangkali akan ada hubungan-hubungan lain yang ikut bermunculan.

Milo bersumpah melihat Aphrodite merona setelahnya. Bukan hanya itu, dia bahkan menyadari Shura dan Aiolia diam-diam bertukar pandang sambil tersenyum rahasia. Pesannya jelas, tanpa telepatipun dirinya tahu apa yang mereka diskusikan lintas pikiran.

 _'Sekarang?'_

 _'Kakakmu bakal jantungan. Nanti. Sedikit lebih lama lagi.'_

 _'Oke. Tapi jangan sampai keduluan Deathmask.'_

 _'Sip.'_

Tampaknya hanya Milo yang memerhatikan karena rekan sesama Gold Saint-nya yang lain sibuk menyoraki Mu dan Shaka yang berdiam diri sambil merona.

Milo ikut bersorak, tentu saja. Dia tidak ingin ada yang menyadari bahwa dirinyalah satu-satunya yang tidak ikut bergembira. Hatinya terasa hampa. Berikutnya Milo yang pamit paling awal, beralasan ingin latihan.

Sang Scorpio tidak menyadari bahwa di balik punggungnya, ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi terus mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah berpikir lama, Milo berbalik haluan yang awalnya menuju Kuil Scorpio menjadi colosseum. Latihan memang selalu menjadi pelariannya jika sedang frustasi, tapi yang ia lakukan hanyalah menghujami tiang-tiang dengan Scarleet Needle. Dan Milo tidak ingin lagi mengambil resiko mendengar ceramah "Pikir dong, Milo! Apa yang mau kau wariskan ke Saint Scorpio berikutnya kalau tiang kuilnya saja hancur begini!" oleh Yang Mulia Aldebaran.

Biasanya nih, Milo akan membalas, "Mending kuil hancur yang penerusku pakai daripada Kuil Cancer bau bangkai" tapi dia sedang tidak ingin cari masalah. Tidak saat teman-temannya sedang bersuka ria. Tidak saat sahabat terbaiknya sedang dalam masa paling bahagia.

Di colosseum Milo bebas menghancurkan apa saja. Kekacauan yang ia buat semata-mata akan diperbaiki keesokan harinya oleh calon Saint sebagai bentuk latihan. Jadi ia bisa menghindarkan diri dari amarah Aldebaran sambil ikut membantu perekrutan Saint Sanctuary. Dengan motivasi tersebut, Milo menuju colosseum sambil mengebut.

Sayangnya ia bukan satu-satunya yang berpikir begitu. Di dalam, seseorang telah hadir lebih dulu dan tengah sibuk meninju batu-batu.

Pandangannya dihalangi oleh debu, namun Milo dapat melihat detail tubuh orang itu. Tinggi semampai dan berambut biru. Helai-helai rambut panjangnya tidak ikal layaknya Milo dan jatuh dengan rapi menutupi tubuhnya yang bagus. Dia menoleh sedikit sambil menepis debu dari kaos hijau ganggangnya.

Untuk satu detik yang menakutkan, Milo dilanda rasa murka luar biasa. Orang itu adalah Saga dan si Kalajengking berusaha sebaik yang ia bisa menahan keinginan untuk berkelahi. Setelah debu membuatnya kelilipan setidaknya dua kali, Milo baru menyadari lelaki itu berambut biru yang lain.

"Kanon?"

"Tipikal," sang pemilik nama menendang batu. "Berani taruhan, Milo. Pasti tadi kaukira aku Saga. Makanya panggil namaku sambil bertanya. Ya 'kan?"

"Semua orang begitu 'kan?" Milo membela diri. Dia agak terkejut mendapati dirinya bersuara lebih tinggi. "Maksudku, kalian kembar."

Kanon mencibir, lebih banyak lagi batu yang ia tendang. "Kalau ketemu Saga kau gak mungkin kira dia aku 'kan."

Itu benar. Tapi Milo sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk membenarkan orang lain. Dan lagi, mengajak bicara seseorang yang berwajah mirip Saga agak menimbulkan luka. Jadi Milo melangkah pergi ke sisi colosseum yang lain. Bergerak sejauh mungkin dari Kanon. Dia bahkan tidak bertanya mengapa Kanon bisa secepat ini ke colosseum karena faktanya sang mantan Marina tadi bersamanya di kuil Libra.

Cloth Emas dari pinggang ke atas mulai ia tanggalkan hingga tubuh bagian atasnya bertelanjang dada.

"Butuh teman sparing."

Milo yang sedang menghantam batu-batu merasakan Kanon mendekat. Karena bebunyian berisik yang dihasilkan pukulannya, ia tidak yakin apakah itu kalimat tanya atau meminta. Sehingga ia pura-pura tidak mendengar. Tapi tampaknya Kanon adalah sosok yang keras kepala karena sekarang bahu Milo ditarik kasar.

"Batu-batu gak bakal bikin kau puas," dari nada suaranya, Kanon rupanya tidak marah dihadiahi keheningan belaka. Tapi wajahnya merah. "Kau marah sama Saga 'kan, Milo."

Itu adalah topik sensitif yang masih rahasia. Milo berusaha untuk tidak membahasnya. Yang dia tahu, akting 'bahagia'-nya tidak cukup meyakinkan siapa saja. "Enggaklah."

Namun Milo tidak kuasa berkelit karena tatapan Kanon begitu mengintimidasi dan cengkraman pada bahunya dalam sekali.

"Bohong lagi. Kau gak suka Saga sama-sama Camus 'kan? Tapi gak bisa tolak, takut Camus sakit hati. Makanya kau lari."

Milo bertanya-tanya mengapa Kanon bisa mengetahuinya. Dia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa muncul secercah rasa gembira melihat ada yang mau repot-repot untuk peka terhadap perasaannya.

"Kenapa-"

"Kau melucu lebih sering dari biasanya," Kanon menjawab sebelum Milo menuntaskan kalimatnya. "Dan semuanya garing."

Humor merupakan pelarian Milo yang lain jika sedang sedih dan merasa disakiti. Lebih mudah rasanya menertawakan sesuatu daripada menghadapinya. Dia berkaca pada mata Kanon dan menyadari pikirannya mengaku sendiri. Bahu Milo masih nyeri, tapi dia tidak meringis sebagai upaya meneguhkan hati dari tangan sang pencengkram. Sebagian hati Milo masih egois ingin menyimpan lukanya secara pribadi.

"Kalau benar kenapa?" didorongnya Kanon menjauh. "Mau suruh mereka pisah?"

"Bukan ..."

Wajah Kanon menampakkan eskpresi yang tidak biasa. Sesuatu antara ragu dan terkesima juga sesuatu yang lain, yang tidak Milo pahami. Kanon pasti ingin melanjutkan, karena mulutnya masih membuka. Namun apapun itu yang ingin ia katakan tertahan di antara pikirannya. Dan Milo ingin tahu alasannya.

"Terus?" Milo menagih.

Nampaknya Kanon berubah pikiran karena mimik angkuhnya yang biasa kembali menguasai. "Lakukan hal lain."

"Apa memangnya?"

"Apa saja," Kanon menambahkan. "Yang lebih berguna daripada pukul batu-batu."

Mata Milo mengitari colosseum dengan enggan. "Gak ada samsak bagus. Yah, kecuali kau mau tumbalkan dirimu-" rahang bawahnya jatuh bebas mendapati Kanon mengangguk tanpa diduga.

"Kau bisa andaikan aku itu Saga. Kami mirip."

Nah, jika situasinya lain, Milo yakin usul itu akan ia terima dengan gembira. Tawaran yang menggoda, tapi Milo harus menolak. Meluapkan amarah kepada orang yang tidak bersalah bukan gayanya. Dan meski memiliki fitur wajah mirip Saga juga kadang menjengkelkan, Milo tidak punya dendam apa-apa pada Gemini Adik ini.

"Kalau mau bela Kakakmu, bela saja," penjaga kuil kedelapan berbalik memunggungi Kanon. "Tapi caramu yang ini keterlaluan."

"Tadi kau setuju jadikan aku samsakmu."

"Aku cuma asal bicara tadi!" dia menepis tangan Kanon sebelum berhasil mencengkram bahunya lagi kemudian memberi tubuh mantan Marina tersebut dorongan kuat hingga hampir terjerembab.

Milo memakai cloth-nya kembali dengan cepat. Berusaha membutakan diri dari ekspresi kecewa Kanon. Dia tidak punya minat lama-lama di sini lagi, tidak dengan Kanon yang mendadak masokis di dekatnya.

Milo tidak sanggup menghitung berapa seringnya Saga dan Kanon adu mulut, bahkan gosip gelap menyatakan mereka masih saling benci akibat perebutan Gold Cloth Gemini juga keputusan Saga menjebloskan Kanon ke Cape Sunion. Bukti nyata di hadapannya jelas memberi tahu bahwa di luar pertengkaran mereka, Kanon sebenarnya sayang Saga.

Camus sayang Saga.

Kanon sayang Saga.

Mungkin egois dan tidak terhormat, tapi Milo merasa terbakar cemburu lagi menyadari betapa Saga dihadiahi begitu banyak cinta dari banyak orang yang berbeda. Sedangkan Milo ... yah, tidak usah dibahas. Camus saja gagal ia rebut cintanya.

Milo menepuk bahu Kanon, berbicara tanpa menatap mata. Dia berpikir harus memberi sepatah dua kata dulu sebelum benar-benar pergi. "Aku tahu kau sayang kakakmu. Tapi bukan kayak gini caranya. Bukan dengan siksa dirimu begini."

Langkah Milo berdengung di lantai berbatu. Dia sekilas melihat Kanon membuka mulut, namun Milo bergegas pergi. Tidak ingin lagi mendengar alasan, karena dirinya pasti akan tergoda melakukannya.

"Milo!"

 _Jangan dengar! Jangan dengar! Jangan dengar! Jangan dengar! Jangan dengar!_

"Kau gak ngerti!"

 _Jangan dengar! Jangan dengar! Jangan dengar! Jangan dengar! Jangan dengar!_

"Aku begini bukan buat Saga."

 _Jangan deng-_

Sebelah kaki Milo menggantung di udara. Terlalu terperanjat hingga lupa untuk melangkah. Mengepalkan tangan, Saint Scorpio itu berusaha meneguhkan hati, melangkahkan kaki, membuat telinganya tuli, sambil mengulang mantra itu sekali lagi.

 _Jangan dengar! Jangan dengar! Jangan dengar! Jangan dengar! Jangan dengar!_

"Ini buat kau, Milo."

 _Ja-APA?_

"Apa?!" Milo serta-merta membalik tubuh. Terperangah mendapati wajah Kanon kembali merah.

Ekspresi angkuh bak bangsawan itu telah hilang digantikan panik dan cemas. Atau begitulah kira-kira. Milo agak bingung mengartikan apa maksud adik Saga ini. Kanon benar-benar seorang Marina, makin mirip laut yang selalu berubah-ubah kondisinya. Tidak dapat diterka.

"Err ... kau gak serius 'kan?" Milo menyamarkan keterkejutannya dengan tawa. "Maksudku-buatku? Kenapa untuk aku?"

Kanon tampak terguncang. Beberapa kali membuka-tutup mulutnya seolah mencari kata yang tepat. "Kau ... maksudku ... aku-kau sedang marah. 'Kan ya?"

"Memang."

"Kau bisa lampiaskan padaku."

"Aku marahnya sama Saga!"

"Aku mirip Saga."

"Aku marahnya sama Saga, Kanon. Bukan denganmu!" Milo jadi frustasi sendiri. Percakapan mereka tidak akan maju-maju kalau begini.

"Jadi kenapa? Luapkan marahmu, Milo. Apa susahnya?" di sisi lain ternyata Kanon mulai jengkel juga terus-terusan diberi penolakan.

"Itulah susahnya!" Milo jadi gemas sendiri. "Kau bukan orang yang kubenci."

"... jadi kau _sayang_ aku?"

"Err ..."

Itu pertanyaan yang tidak terduga. Milo bisa saja menjawab dengan 'tidak' yang singkat, atau 'ya' yang biasa-Milo sayang semua temannya. Tapi 'sayang' yang ingin Kanon dengar ini sepertinya punya arti khusus.

"Aku say-yah, begitulah ... mungkin," bukan jawaban yang berkomitmen, tapi sepertinya cukup membuat Kanon tersenyum.

"Gimana kalau ... semacam, sparing biasa?" kedua mata Kanon menampilkan kerlipan tidak biasa. "Aku bakal melawan sedikit. Gak betul-betul pasrah kok."

Sepertinya, adalah hal yang mustahil menolak Kanon saat sedang sungguh-sungguh. Milo tidak terlalu yakin apa Kanon benar-benar akan 'melawan sedikit', tapi satu ronde gulat tidak akan terlalu menyakitkan. Yah ... mungkin sedikit.

Namun, begitu sang Scorpio mengeluarkan tusukan pertama, rasa-rasanya tidak mungkin hanya menjadi satu ronde saja. Sekejap colosseum telah hingar-bingar oleh dentuman batu, kerikil beterbangan, seruan jurus mematikan bersamaan dengan dua cosmo kuat saling bersinggungan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bodoh.

Idiot.

Kembar sialan.

Otak udang.

Saga benar-benar ingin meneriakkan semua itu demi menyadarkan adik bungsunya ini. Datang dari colosseum malam-malam sambil membawa banyak luka. Sejak dulu ia tahu rencana tembak-tembakan mereka tidak akan berjalan selancar yang Kanon duga.

Tapi Saga tidak tega melakukannya. Tidak dengan Camus di dekatnya (marah-marah di depan pacar baru itu tidak bijaksana), tidak juga dengan Kanon yang terus berceloteh gembira.

"Dia sentuh wajahku!" mengabaikan bibirnya yang pecah, Kanon terus bercerita. "Terus-terusan. Berkali-kali."

"Pukul," Saga mengoreksi.

Kanon cuek bebek. "Dia juga pegang bahuku. Dua-duanya!"

"Cakar," Saga mengintip luka sabet terekspos bebas dari kaos sang adik yang koyak.

"Dan dia usap dadaku juga!"

"Tusuk."

"Dia juga peluk aku."

"Mencoba meremukkan tulangmu."

"Kau kenapa, sih?" Kanon akhirnya jengah terus diinterupsi.

"Cuma mau menyadarkanmu. Sebelum usaha pedekatemu berakhir kematian."

Camus memandangi Saga dan Kanon tanpa sedikitpun ingin melerai. Bibirnya samar membentuk seulas senyum geli. Apakah kakak-beradik Gemini memang selalu semenggemaskan ini?

"Lihat," Saga menggunting perban asal-asalan. "Rencanamu sebegitu konyolnya sampai-sampai Camus mau ketawa!"

Kanon mengusap pipinya yang memar. "Itu senyum apresiasi! Camus tahu rencanaku brilian."

"Rencana bunuh diri! Tahan tangannya, Camus. Aku mau nikmati raung kesakitannya."

"E-eh ... hati-hat-ADUH!"

Berikutnya Kanon tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengerang-ngerang di sofa saat Saga membebat lukanya dengan perban yang tidak tergunting rapi. Masing-masing lengannya dipenjarakan Camus, sementara kedua kakinya dibiarkan menendang-nendang udara. Semakin menekankan kesan _hopeless_.

Kanon merasa sang kakak sengaja menekan luka-lukanya dan membebatnya ketat hanya untuk menunjukkan betapa murah hatinya seorang Gemini Saga.

"K-kubunuh ... kau!" geramnya menahan sakit.

"Terima kasih kembali," Saga mengikat simpul perban dengan hentakan disengaja, mengundang jeritan lain dari adiknya tersayang.

Sungguh hubungan kakak-adik yang harmonis.

Ngomong-ngomong soal rencana ... ya, semuanya adalah rencana Kanon. Saga berpikir ini rencana gila tapi dia tidak punya pilihan selain ikut membantu juga. Kanon memang sering terlihat ceroboh, tapi dia bisa menjadi sangat ambisius jika dia mau.

Kanon tahu Saga naksir Camus. Dia juga, yang dengan sangat fantastisnya, menyusun rencana pertama agar Saga tahu apakah perasaannya berbalas atau tidak. Bahkan menyiapkan rencana penembakan juga rencana cadangannya jika rencana yang pertama gagal.

Bahkan juga menyiapkan rencana cadangan untuk rencana cadangan kalau rencana cadangan rencana pertama tidak berjalan sesuai rencana (yang ini jangan diambil pusing).

Saking matangnya rencana mereka, Kanon juga menyusun akal bagaimana cara Camus me _notice_ Saga. Untungnya, itu tidak perlu karena pria Perancis tersebut ternyata memendam rasa yang sama. Meski Saga tidak habis pikir dari mana Kanon mendapat pengetahuan tentang semua itu.

Awalnya Saga berpikir Kanon mengajukan semua ini demi Saga. Tapi tidak tentu saja, Saga terlalu naif. Kanon mana mau repot-repot untuk dirinya. Kanon melakukan ini hanya demi menyingkirkan Camus jauh-jauh dari Milo, karena ... (DUN DUN) Kanon naksir Milo.

Dengan hasil mufakat dari rapat paripurna mereka, Saga akhirnya setuju menikung Milo. Kemudian membiarkan Kanon melakukan pendekatan setelah Camus di luar jangkauan sang Kalajengking.

Celakanya, Kanon _default mode_ (yang biasanya ceroboh dan asal terjang sesuatu) langsung muncul begitu berhadapan dengan Milo. Semua diskusi mengenai berbagai rencana memerangkap hati Milo gagal tanpa sempat berjalan. Kanon seolah hilang akal.

Pedekate yang seharusnya lancar berubah menjadi medan baku hantam. Walau Kanon mengaku dia senang-senang saja dapat membagi kontak-fisik dengan orang yang dia sukai.

"Kontak fisik, apanya? Tubuhmu memar semua," Saga duduk di sofa seberang, setelah Camus memaksa melanjutkan menangani pengobatan Kanon. Karena agaknya, Saga malah cenderung menambah luka baru daripada mengobati.

Kanon memberi tatapan terima kasih pada calon iparnya ini.

"Lihat deh, Camus. Sama aku-saudara kembarnya sendiri-dia tega begitu. Gimana sama anak kalian nanti?"

Saga mencengkram pegangan sofa. _Hoh, cari masalah dia. Pernah lihat sofa melayang eh, Dik?_

"Saya pastikan dia berkelakuan baik," Camus menjawab sebelum perabot Kuil Gemini benar akan melayang.

"Eh, nanti hati-hati kalau kalian tidur sama-sama," Kanon menambahkan tanpa sadar malapetaka apa yang akan menimpanya. "Saga kalau tidur suka ngiler-"

 _KREK_

"UWAAAA! Camus, tahan dia! tahan dia!"

"TUTUP MULUT, KECIL!"

"Saga," Camus berucap lelah, agak terhibur juga sebenarnya. "Adikmu sedang sakit."

"Biarkan!" meski masih penuh dendam, Saga patuh dan kembali duduk.

Serius, belum juga seminggu pacaran, Camus telah dikhawatirkan oleh masalah lain selain putus hubungan. Dia tidak yakin apakah dua Gemini ini akan sanggup bertahan hidup tiga hari saja, karena selalu ada saja hal yang dapat menimbulkan perang saudara.

"Saya sembuhkan dulu," Camus berjanji. "Setelah itu kalian boleh menghajar satu sama lain."

"Terima kasih atas pengertianmu," senyum Saga manis sekali untuk Camus, tapi berubah menyeramkan begitu berpindah pada adiknya.

Kanon menggeleng tidak berdaya. "Pending dulu. Aku besok ada sparing sama Milo!"

"Tidak ada alasan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fic pelepas lelah sehabis ujian. Semoga dapat dinikmati ;)) /winkwink

Request yang lain akan saya penuhi selama liburan. Dan terima kasih banyak bagi yang selalu memberi inspirasi dan semangat. Juga bagi para penyebar ratjoen XDD

Terima kasih lagi bagi yang mau membaca dan mengapresiasi fic ini dalam bentuk apapun :33

Jaga senyum semua~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berawal dari malam yang sama tepat seminggu lalu.

Saga mendapati adiknya tersenyum-senyum tanpa sebab. Dia khawatir otak sang adik bermasalah karena baru tadi siang mereka saling menukar tinju cinta (baca: bertengkar) dan Kanon mendapat luka cukup serius di kepala.

Alih-alih geger otak, Kanon malah mengulum senyum jail.

"Apa?" Saga menagih.

"Pertengkaran kita di kamarku kemarin. Yang bikin rusak ranjangku, sampai aku harus tidur sama kau dulu sebelum dapat ranjang baru ..." Kanon memberi jeda, seolah mengharapkan Saga tahu kelanjutannya.

"Terus?"

"Aku gak bisa tidur," Kanon menampilkan wajah terganggu yang kentara sekali dibuat-buat. "Kau punya kebiasaan buruk yang ... yang baru kutahu."

"Tidur saja nanti di sofa. Aku tidak merasa kehilangan."

"Kau gak mau tahu apa kebiasaan burukmu?"

"Tidak."

"Kau ngigau pas tidur," katanya, agak emosi mendapati Saga tidak terpancing. "Ralat! Kau mendesah pas tidur."

"Aku tidak pernah mendes-apalah itu pas lagi tidur," Saga membela diri, jelas tidak terima. Dia bahkan tidak dapat mengucap kata itu tanpa sedikitpun ingin muntah.

"Yakin?"

Kanon menjatuhkan diri ke sofa, mempraktikkan posisi tidur Saga lengkap dengan mulut terbuka dan kedua kaki melebar dari kanan ke kiri. ("Tidurku tidak kayak begitu!"). Kemudian buru-buru menyebut satu nama sebelum sang Kakak habis kesabaran.

"Camus~"

Saga yakin posisi tidurnya yang ngangkang plus mulut terbuka adalah akal-akalan Kanon, tapi dia juga yakin igauan nama guru Hyoga itu asli. Tapi dia tidak mungkin bicara dalam nada memuakkan mirip lenguhan itu. Pipinya merona tanpa izin.

"Aku tidak begitu!"

"Kau begitu!" Kanon bangun sambil tersenyum puas. "Mungkin agak kubuat-buat sedikit. Tapi kau betul sebut namanya. Kau naksir dia 'kan, ya?

Saga terlalu sibuk menetralkan suhu wajahnya agar tidak merah banyak-banyak. Kanon tertawa gembira sambil merangkulnya seolah mereka tidak pernah berusaha saling bunuh.

"Nakal kau Saga," katanya. "Apa yang kau mimpikan, hm? Ayo cerita!"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Saga menepis Kanon menjauh, sebagian karena marah, sebagian lagi karena malu.

"Ini urusanku. Kita saudara."

"Kita memang saudara, tapi mimpi kita tidak."

"Aku bisa bantu," nada riangnya masih sama, tapi ucapan Kanon kali ini agak memaksa. "Aku bisa buat supaya itu gak cuman jadi mimpimu."

Gemini Kakak menatap Kanon dengan sangsi. Menentukan apa itu benar sungguhan atau imitasi. "Aku tidak butuh."

"Tapi aku butuh," mata Kanon berbinar. "Kau akan ambil Camus jauh-jauh. Jadi aku bisa dekati Milo dengan leluasa."

Saga mengerjap. Kemudian mendorong adiknya lagi. Kali ini lebih keras. "Kau mau manfaatkan aku biar bisa dekati orang yang kau sukai? Dan sejak kapan kau suka Milo?!"

"Kira-kira sejak kau suka Camus," Kanon tersenyum malu-malu (yang membuat Saga jantungan, karena adiknya tidak pernah begitu. Kanon tidak punya malu). "Dan bukan. Ini simbiosis mutualisme, kita saling memanfaatkan."

Jika Saga tidak mengenal adiknya ini, tentu dia tidak akan mau ikut apapun itu rencana Kanon, karena tatapannya sekarang kurang lebih sama liarnya dengan pembunuh berantai (dan percayalah, Saga pernah terlibat dengan beberapa dari mereka).

Tapi Saga jelas kenal Kanon. Adiknya tidak akan mengeluarkan maupun mengikuti sebuah rencana jika ia tidak meyakini akan sukses. Mereka kembar, Saga bahkan memiliki watak itu dalam kepribadiannya.

Dan lagi. Gambaran akan bersama Camus itu agak membuatnya ... melayang.

"Mau, ya. Demi masa lalu," kata Kanon, lebih kepada memohon. Dia mengernyit seolah-olah sedang meminum obat pahit. "Tolong ah, erm ... Kak _._ "

 _Kak_.

Saga baru tahu bahwa adiknya bisa jadi manis sekali jika dia berusaha.

Ujung bibirnya berkedut. Meski sedikit, Saga merasakan ada nada merajuk di dalamnya. _Flasback_ kecil muncul seketika; saat Saga membutakan diri dari pencurian makanan di dapur Sanctuary agar adiknya tidak dirotan lagi, saat Saga menyalahgunakan haknya agar Kanon dapat puas mengelilingi Sanctuary, saat Saga rela kehujanan demi menemani Kanon menjelajahi Cape Sunion, saat Saga pura-pura menikmati sarapan buatan Kanon padahal sebenarnya ingin muntah.

"Seingatku kau selalu membuatku sengsara di masa lalu."

Kanon menatapnya dengan kecewa. Dia lalu menunduk sambil mengepalkan tangan. Kelihatan ingin marah-marah dan pergi dari sana. Tapi Kanon hanya berkata dengan hampa. "Oke deh, kalau kau gak mau ..."

Saga berusaha tidak tersenyum melihatnya. "Mungkin kalau kau berkelakuan baik. Dan mungkin kalau kau mau sebut aku begitu lagi. Aku coba pikirkan tawaranmu lagi."

Wajah Kanon berubah cerah. Dia memekik dengan nada suara mirip rengekan anak kecil yang segera membuat Saga ilfeel. "Kakak Saga!"

"Err ... aku berubah pikiran. Jangan sebut aku begitu lagi."

"Nanti Kanon buatkan _Kakak Saga_ makan malam!"

"Hentikan, Kanon!"


End file.
